The Backyard Gang Sleepover (Thevideotour1's version)
The Backyard Gang Sleepover '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on May 29, 1990. Plot After a long week of school, The Backyard Gang decide to have a sleepover at Michael and Amy's house, they start talking about imagination and all of the fun they can have with it at the party. Just then, Barney comes to life, appearing to the kids. However, the kids are so busy that they don't recognize him. Barney taps them on the shoulders, when all of them get scared of each other. Barney asks the children what are they doing with all the sleeping bags. Which Tina replies to that they're having a slumber party. Barney, not knowing what a sleepover is, asks about what things they do at a slumber party. The children then reply all at once saying many different things. Barney calms them down. Barney asks them again, and the gang talks about playing games, singing, et cetera. The kids define a slumber party even more by showing Barney what they do at a slumber party, all through the evening and night, they play games, sing songs, and have so much fun! At the end of the night, they all go to bed while Barney sings some lullabies, like "Go to Sleep, Backyard Gang", "Brahms' Lullaby", "Are You Sleeping?", "Goodnight, Gang!", "Goodnight", "Time For Dreams", and "Sweet Dreams". ''Stories''': ''Just One More Thing Recap The video starts where Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss / Voice: Bob West) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Buster the Dog (Grouchie, trained by Diane Arrington) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Just One More Thing Cast Songs # Barney Theme Song # Hey, Hey! The Gang's All Here! # A Wonderful Sleepover # The Imagination Song # I Love You # Old King Cole # The Clapping Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # Are You Hungry? # The Dinner Song # A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea # BINGO # Sounds I Can Make # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # The Hokey Pokey # The Rocket Song # Listen to the Night Time # I See the Moon # Aiken Drum # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Star Light, Star Bright # When You Wish Upon a Star # This Is The Way # Brushing My Teeth # Just One More Thing # Hush, Little Baby # Rock A Bye Baby # All the Pretty Little Ponies # Tell Me Why # Go to Sleep, Backyard Gang # Brahms' Lullaby # Are You Sleeping? # Goodnight, Gang! # Goodnight # Time For Dreams # Sweet Dreams Trivia * * * The version of "I Love You" * Production for this video took place in November 1989. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) *